User blog:TKandMit/Grand Theft Wiki: Meeting Gregory
The screen fades in on a warm summer’s evening. The sun is setting as the camera pans to two figures in Falcon’s Point Park. Upon further examination, it appears to be an older gentleman with a young boy, around eight. As the child runs around the park’s jungle gym, the old man claps and laughs with the lad. “That’s my little Greggy!” the man yells as the child speeds down the slide and into his arms. “It’s awesome seeing you again, Uncle Ray Nick!” the child laughs as he hugs the man. “Yeah, glad to see you too, kid…” he pats the little Gregory on his back as Ray Nick pulls out a flask and takes a swig. “Why were you gone for so long, Ray Nick?” Greg asks so innocently. “Hehe.” Ray Nick chuckles, “You see, Greggy, everyone is not what they appear to be. You and I will always have an… ‘awesome’ bond, as any uncle and nephew should. But not ever ‘awesome’ person is always awesome… I don’t have that kind of bond with several judicial, err, government dudes. A lot of people don’t find me awesome, and I didn’t find them awesome. …When you’re not awesome, and hurt a few dudes or two… you aren’t given the best of odds in life. They take you away to a bad place called prison where you sit behind a few bars for a loooong time…” Ray noticed how Greg started to look down in a fit of sadness. “Don’t worry, I didn’t do anything wrong. I did the same stuff these gov dudes do. I do something, they call it a ‘crime’. When they do the same thing, it’s called ‘justified’ and ‘an act of capitalism’. Tell you what, Greg, you shouldn’t do what I did. I used to be a history teacher before they threw me in the pin. I know how civics work. I want you to grow up, be successful and rip off people like you’re meant to.” From then on, fun Uncle Ray Nick Dawson became Gregory Dawson’s mentor in life. This incriminated alcoholic gave a poor young lad a warped idea on what was right or not. But it sort of paid off, at least for a while. Gregory wakes up from a drunken slumber on his expensive yet stained futon. Now 33, the tall handsome man sits up and kicks over two empty bottles on the ground. Rubbing his face, Greg glances at his watch, reading “1:26” from the two hands. Peering around the room to see sunlight pouring in from the windows, Greg knew it was the afternoon. Now alarmed, Greg jumps up and grabs his daily planner, asking “Shit! Is it Monday?!” Quickly dressing in a new shirt and tie, combing his hair and taking a few mints, the hungover man runs towards his sedan and speeds out of his driveway. “Fucking hell, this is the third time in two months. I was supposed to be there four hours ago!” Gregory grew up to live in a nicer part of Wikia City. He lived in Scrawland, a Northwest division of the state. Many large businesses, organizations and banks were planted here. Gregory, living up to the promise of his uncle, took a job in one of the larger banks, ‘10/10 Wiki Stars’. At this job, he’ll take calls and halfass his helping of clients. Most days ended with him doing nothing more than flirting with a few pretty customers. Greg’s superior, a young 26 year old man named Jason Shin, started to become wise on Gregory’s antics. After finding out most of his work lead to no progress, Jason started to give Gregory three strikes. Jason ran by a few workplaces. He poked his head in a cubicle, “Hey, Kari, have you seen Gregory anywhere?” After being faced with how the answer is “No.” several times, Jason smirked a little bit. This was the end for Greg’s work here. Greg walked into the bank quietly. Knowing that Jason will be on the prowl, Gregory quickly made his way to the staff’s bathroom. There, he washed his face and cleaned himself up more. Taking a piss and feeling better than he did, Gregory confidently made his way from the bathroom to his cubicle. Arriving, Gregory knew he was in deep shit. He found Jason sitting there, waiting for him. “Oh, greetings, Gregory. You uh, haha, didn’t call in sick today? So uh, what are you doing here four hours late?” Jason chuckled as he stared down the late worker. “W-well, uh, you see, Jason, I uh, I was late because my car broke down… well uh, I had to call a taxi over here and-“ “Enough.” Seeing Gregory’s attempt to dig his way out his hole was amusing- no - pleasing to Jason. He knew that Gregory was lazy in his life, taking after the drunken and sloppy habits of his uncle. This was going to be his wake up call. Making his voice a little more clear and louder, for other workers to overhear, Jason gave it to Greg: “I’m sorry, Greg. But your recent behavior is not suitable for this establishment. You’re fired.” Gregory peered around, looking at his fellow workers. Greg saw red. “Well you know what, mother fucker? Fuck you, Jason!” He yelled as he shoved his former employer. “Get the fuck out. Right now.” Gregory stomped out of the bank in a fit of anger. Swearing and yelling all the way out, he gave Jason the middle finger. “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you Jason! You think you’re a boss? You’re a piece of filthy shit! Yes, I made a mistake, but you’re fucking relentless, you cock-sucking asswipe!” He ran out to his car in the nearby parking garage, throwing his fit. Greg got in his car. His life was fucking ruined. He was lead right into a trap of disappointment. Gregory was smarter than this, he knew he was. His uncle set him up for failure. Everyone Greg ever knew must look at him and think of him as a failure. “…Fuck you, both.” Greg said as he noticed Jason’s car several yards away. Driving across the street, Greg arrived at a gas station. Going inside, he bought a full gas can for twenty dollars. Within minutes, Greg was back in the parking garage. Taking the can, Gregory spilled out its contents onto the vehicle until it was fully doused. Greg, who occasionally smoked, pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one. Standing there for a few minutes, he eventually dropped the diminished cancer stick onto the gasoline. You're in Greg's shoes, what do you do? Sit back and watch the car burn Flee the scene immediately Category:Blog posts